Songs I love
by TheKittyWhoFails
Summary: Basically I'm gonna type lyrics to songs I love
1. Lost and Fading by The Amity Affliction

**The Amity Affliction**

Lost and Fading

So young  
Heartbroken  
Day dreaming  
Lost focus

Weaker than you've ever been  
Counting on a fading dream  
The ocean gleaming emerald green  
The saddest thing you've ever seen

Your feet stuck in the sinking sand  
Your mind is reeling, shaky hands  
Tears are streaming, sorrow calls  
With no one there to break your fall

I'm lost and fading, life ain't great  
My heart is breaking, and life won't wait  
There's no one there, no one around  
There's not a soul without a sound

So fucking young  
Heartbroken  
Day dreaming  
Lost focus

A weary sound  
No truth to find  
They were so lost, where was your goodbye?

Your feet stuck in the sinking sand  
Your mind is reeling, shaky hands  
Tears are streaming, sorrow calls  
With no one there to break your fall

I'm lost and fading, life ain't great  
My heart is breaking, and life won't wait  
There's no one there, no one around  
There's not a soul without a sound

You've searched yourself for far too long  
Your friend was lost, you carry on  
You bear the burden of sorrow's past

(But you were built)

You were built to fucking last!

(You were built, you were built)

You were built to last!

I'm fading fast, out in the cold unknown  
All sorrow here, so far from home

So far from home

I'm lost and fading, life ain't great  
My heart is breaking, and life won't wait  
There's no one there, no one around  
There's not a soul without a sound

I'm lost and fading, life ain't great  
My heart is breaking, and life won't wait  
There's no one there, no one around  
There's not a soul without a sound

No one around (No one around)  
And not a sound..

No one around (No one around)  
And not a sound..


	2. Hero by Breakdown of Sanity

**Breakdown of Sanity**

Hero

It is the darkest night, stars invisible  
The only thing I can feel is your cold fear  
Your shivering hands, controlling gaze  
Fearing the end, awaiting the consequences

As long as you are walking this path (this path)  
In fact you don't have to fear the fog my friends  
And I see you, you already know the other side  
You know the way out

But the cruel end is etched in your thoughts  
Your fantasy, only able to envision the worst

You dream of a hero  
Helping hand  
Brave guardian

When you wake up you wish to wake up again  
Leaving this place is what you secretly hope for

But in reality, you can't run away  
In the end, the past will catch you all up

It's not the case that you weren't responsible

Take a look at this world  
Drab and reeking, look at the dull seas  
Almost dead inside  
Look at the toxic sky

We and the sun, no longer friends  
Now there's no more excuses for walking this path  
Now there's no more chances for the fucking blind

All this is making you sad  
All this is making you scared

You can't deny

The hero is close..  
He can save you.

He's close to you, so close to you..  
Reach out your hand, open your eyes;  
What made you not change your mind for so long?  
That's right..

The hero is you.


	3. The Wretched by Attack Attack!

**Attack Attack!**

The Wretched

There's somebody else inside my head  
That's telling me to give up

It's telling me to give up

I'm being taken down  
From the inside out  
I think I'm gonna die here

I need you now, and nothing's making sense.

This time it's not my perspective  
There's something wrong with me  
I can't seem to agree

Let's face the facts, shall we?  
My life, my life will never be the same  
There's no time to make a change

I'm hopeless, I'm broken  
I'm beaten, bruised and bleeding

Oh, God, where are you now?

I need you now, and nothing's making sense.

This time it's not my perspective  
There's something wrong with me  
I can't seem to agree  
And I know it's just what you're thinking  
There's something wrong with me  
I can't seem to agree

(I put it all on the line for you  
I put my life on the line for you)

I put it all on the line for you  
I put my life on the line for you  
I put my life on the line for you..

So why did you say goodbye to me?

This time it's not my perspective  
There's something wrong with me  
I can't seem to agree  
And I know it's just what you're thinking  
There's something wrong with me  
And I can't seem to agree..

(I can't seem to agree..)


	4. My Father's Son By The Amity Affliction

**The Amity Affliction**

My Father's Son

I am my father's son  
I am my father's mistakes  
I'm easily undone, and I'm no stranger to rage  
I am no stranger to rage

Oh!

I am no stranger to rage

I felt the powers of the bottles  
Drowned myself just to escape  
I am my father's son  
I am my father's mistakes

And I'm ashamed of myself  
I just want out of this place  
This fucking hell I've created  
I can't seem to escape

I have to learn from myself  
The fastest way to my death  
So I can follow his footsteps  
To my hospital bed

All my life I have been trying to understand myself  
It seems like my own reflection is just somebody else  
It's taken years to know my father courses through my veins  
And though I never knew him, it turns out we're the same..

I am no stranger to rage

Oh!

I am my father's son  
Won't make my father's mistakes  
I've crept through shadows and alleys  
Found my home on the streets  
I've felt the cold glare of strangers  
As they pass over me

I never figured I'd turn out to be such a disgrace  
But I'm my father's son, the sum of all his mistakes  
I have to learn from myself, the fastest way to my death  
So I can follow his footsteps to my hospital bed

All my life I have been trying to understand myself  
It seems like my own reflection is just somebody else  
It's taken years to know my father courses through my veins  
And though I never knew him, it turns out we're the same..

I am no stranger to rage

And though I never knew him, it turns out we're the same..

And though I never knew him, it turns out we're the same..

I am my father's son  
I am my father's son  
I am my father's son

Won't make my father's mistakes!

I am my father's son  
I am my father's son  
I am my father's son  
I am my father's son


	5. Death's Hand by The Amity Affliction

**The Amity Affliction**

Death's Hand

I held death's hand this evening

Can't keep my heart from beating  
Can't keep my throat from screaming  
There has to be another way for me to keep on living

I held death's hand this evening  
Closed my eyes, now I'm dreaming  
I promise I won't leave here  
Don't let me die, I'm fucking screaming

Cause I've got more life left to live  
(Got some promises to keep)  
To all the hearts that carried me  
(Out from the ocean deep)  
I've had to do some searching to understand the reasons  
For every selfish feeling..

I held death's hand this evening

Now my lungs are failing  
And my heart is fading  
My mind is taking me  
So far away, I'm dreaming

For every selfish reason  
I kept the bottle drowning  
I poured my heart out  
To stop you from leaving

I held death's hand this evening  
Closed my eyes, now I'm dreaming  
I promise I won't leave here  
Don't let me die, I'm fucking screaming

Cause I've got more life left to live  
(Got some promises to keep)  
To all the hearts that carried me  
(Out from the ocean deep)  
I've had to do some searching to understand the reasons  
For every selfish feeling..

I held death's hand this evening

You're the ones who kept me going  
I owe you this much  
You gave me the strength to say  
"Hey death, get fucked!"

You're the ones that kept me going  
I owe you this much  
You gave me the strength to say  
"Hey death, get fucked!"

Now my lungs are failing  
And my heart is fading  
My mind is taking me  
So far away, I'm dreaming

Now my lungs are failing  
And my heart is fading  
My mind is taking me..


	6. I Bring The Weather With Me by TAA

**The Amity Affliction**

I Bring The Weather With Me

I bring the weather with me

It's time to lay my head down  
I can hear the weeping song  
There are sirens in the distance  
As the church bells sound along

Mourning ushers in the rain  
Clouds are heavy like their hearts  
I sing to them their weeping song  
Until the world is dark

We are all stars in the sky  
We all shimmer, then decay  
So I wonder, did I burn out?  
Make a mark, or fade away?

Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
(Will you miss me when I'm gone?)  
I am the storm that never leaves  
Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
(Will you miss me when I'm gone?)

I bring the, I bring the weather with me

I'm the ship in the bottle  
Rain pouring down on me  
I sing songs for my funeral  
That I will never see

You were my shining light  
Oh, you were heaven't sent  
But I'm not afraid of leaving  
Not of God, and not of death

We are all stars in the sky  
We all shimmer, then decay  
So I wonder, did I burn out?  
Make a mark, or fade away?

Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
(Will you miss me when I'm gone?)  
I am the storm that never leaves  
Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
(Will you miss me when I'm gone?)

I bring the, I bring the weather with me

Place the pennies on my eyes

I'll sleep with the stars tonight..

Place the pennies on my eyes

I'll sleep with the stars tonight..

Place the pennies on my eyes

I'll sleep with the stars tonight..

Place the pennies on my eyes

I'll sleep with the stars tonight.

Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
(Will you miss me when I'm gone?)  
I am the storm that never leaves  
Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
(Will you miss me when I'm gone?)

I bring the, I bring the weather with me


	7. What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani

**Gwen Stefani**

What You Waiting For?

What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by?  
Now it's only me

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

La la la la la la la

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversation, shut my eyes  
Can't find the break  
What if they say that you're a climber?

Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares, cause it's your life  
You never know, it could be great

Take a chance cause you might grow..

Oh, oh, oh

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Take a chance you stupid hoe

Like an echo peddle, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out cause of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks  
(For sure)

Life is short, you're capable

Oh, oh, oh

Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You've got your million dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

I can't wait to go back and do Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style..

Go!

Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You've got your million dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
(What you waiting for?)  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

Take a chance you stupid hoe

What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
(What you waiting for?)  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

Take a chance you stupid hoe


	8. Mockingbird - Eminem

**Eminem**

Mockingbird

Yeah  
I know sometimes  
Things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey  
What daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up, little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me

Hailie, I know you miss your mom  
And I know you miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside, you wanna cry  
Cause you're scared, I ain't there  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it  
We gon' do it  
Lainey, uncles's crazy, ain't he? Yeah  
But he loves you girl, and you better know it

We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Looking puzzled in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did

We did not plan it to be this way  
Your mother and me  
But things have got so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Now, hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up  
Little lady, I told you  
Daddy's here to hold you through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise  
Momma's gon' be alright

Hah, it's funny

I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up and stuck them under the tree  
And said some of them were from me  
Cause daddy couldn't buy them  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I said up the whole night crying  
Cause daddy felt like a bum  
See daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time, every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block  
And your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you can go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
Till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart

And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguing a lot  
So momma moved back on the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD  
And met Dr. Dre and flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the TV  
And momma didn't like it  
And you and Lainey were too young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cause all I ever wanted to do was make you proud  
Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Looking at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are  
And daddy's still here  
Lainey, I'm talking to you too  
Daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it, don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

Now, hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up  
Little lady, I told you  
Daddy's here to hold you through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise  
Momma's gon' be alright  
And if you ask me to  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'ma give you the world  
I'ma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'ma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing  
And that ring don't shine, I'ma break that birdy's neck  
I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to you  
And make him eat every carat, don't fuck with dad  
(Haha)


End file.
